So I'm A Maid?
by Ms. RainyDays
Summary: Ami has been accepted to a new school, Seiyo Academy for the talented. Only way Amu could be with Ami, was to be a maid for the three most important people in the school. Who? A musican, An athlete, and A dancer. Will this go well?


**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: Rain?**

**Rain: I'm sorry, I had to do it!**

**Amu: Fine, just don't forget about us again, Kukai's crushed!**

**Kukai: Rain doesn't own Shugo Chara!, please enjoy..**

**Rain: Please do!**

~).(~

There we were standing in front of the BIGGEST school I have ever seen. My sister, Ami got accepted in to it, I believe it's called Seiyo Academy.

Seiyo is meant for people with excessive talents, and I guess my sister is talented enough.

I'm still very intrigued on how _**I**_ am going to pay for this! Ever since Daddy died we've been F.L.A.T _flat_ on our rumps. Mommy, or should I say _Midori_, left Ami and I to fend for ourselves, after dad died she just, well dropped us like an empty chocolate box.

I dropped out of school of raise Ami, she was a wreck after Daddy past, and I wanted to keep Ami in school so I got a job, I doesn't pay much, but hey I'm only sixteen. I've got to be strong enough for both of us.

This might be the chance I need to go back to school, but of course this all depends on Ami and she's only six.

The School was BIG, and I mean like Castle BIG, in fact it even looked like a Castle. Stone walls, wooden doors, it was absolutely breath taking.

_Creak. _The giant wooden door slightly opened and out popped a woman, she must have been at least twenty-two. Ami grasped my skirt, "Welcome to Seiyo Academy," she looked down at the scared little girl holding on to my skirt slightly hiding behind me "you must be Hinamori Ami, am I correct?" "Hai." Ami said shyly still not sure of the lady standing before her. _She's just so cute._

"Come," said the woman "you must to meet the principal Miss Ami, and Ami's Guardian." Ami and I followed the woman in front of us down the long white empty corridors, they seemed... lonely.

"Right through this door, if you will." She motioned to a door to the right of her.

She opened the door.

Inside looked _plain_ white walls small desk and an office chair facing the back wall, _the plain white back wall._

The chair suddenly turned around, and there sat another women with reddish brown hair and glasses on.

Ami hid fully behind me this time only to finish her loita looks. She was wearing a dress that ended right below her knee caps. It was a lilac purple color with a floral design and a darkish purple ribbon that went around the upper chest, that tied up into a bow in the back. Her hair was up in twintails, lilac ribbons held them. Her shoes were white and her socks were the darkish purple color.

I was wearing a dress also it ended right above where Ami's ended the top half was horizontal black and white strips right under my chest there was a white business looking skirt except it was attached two lack buttons one on the left and vice versa. My shoes were black heels sorta like pumps they were peep toe the back were the heel is, where it was pleather, same as the peep. Above the peep was a, of course FAKE, satin bow. Where there wasn't any pleather there was velvet. For my hair a just threw it up.

Hey we _are_ poor by I bought this special for Ami's interview, my little sister is my world.

"Hello," said the red-haired women, "and welcome Seiyo Academy. I am the head of this facility, Sanjo Yukari."

"Hello, Sanjo-sama I am Hinamori Amu, and this my sister, Hinamori Ami." Said while bowing, trying my best to stay formal.

"Ahhh, Ami-chan I have been just dying to meet you," Sanjo-sama said happily, "I have heard marvelous things about you."

Ami face brightened up, Sanjo-sama smiled sweetly. 'Wow she must have a soft spot for kids' I thought to myself.

She handed me a box, "This is Ami's new uniform, and Ami's room number is number 142, I hope she likes it." She said "And one more thing Hinamori-san, when Ami-chan is all settled I would like to talk to you, Okay?" I respond quickly, this lady kinda scares me "Hai.". We went out into the corridor, again.

"Would you like me to escort you to Ami's room, Hinamori-san?" ask the lady from before. "Yes, please do." I said.

We walked to room 142. "Here you are" said the woman "Thank you." And at that she left. I opened the box I found a big key, like an ancient key. So I put it in the key hole and the door opened. It was a rather large room fit for one, _wait, one?_

"Ami, get some sleep. I know, for a fact, _you _didn't get any sleep last night." I ordered "BUT AMU, I-" "NO buts! Go to bed." I cut her off and order her once again.

In not even a umbst, she was out like light. _Sigh._ I walked back to the room where I was before, surprising I didn't get lost. I stood at the door, _knock knock_, "Come in." said a voice.

I opened the door, and walked in, I saw Sanjo-sama and bowed. "Why, hello there Hinamori-san" she said surprisingly still happy. "Hello, Sanjo-sama," I responded "you wanted to see me?". "Yes, yes, come here, please." She said. I did as she told. "Now as you know Ami has been accepted already."

"Yes, I know."

"Now, she has been granted a full paid scholarship, but as for you... we need to know your, how do I put this, we need to know your skills."

"O-Ok," I paused to think for a second, "I know! When Midori left, I had to learn how to do the cooking, cleaning, I even taught myself how to be speak formally. I can cook breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, and dessert. And before coming here I was waitressing for a local restaurant.".

"Good, very good, you're like a single mother! It's so cute!" she said practically squealing.

"Oh here are two jobs you are eligible for, cleaning all the rooms, or serving three of the finest students in Seiyo Academy. I personally would go with the serving one, the dorms are horrid." She shuttered, wow it's really _that_ bad?

"I will go with that one, then." I said. "Oh good, good! Now you can have a room and go to school, of course if you would like."

SCHOOL! OH MY GODDESS! "Yes! Yes! I would love to!" I screamed happily "Oh! I am so sorry for my sudden outburst, Sanjo-sama."

"Oh it's fine!" she handed me a box, just like Ami's. "Your room number is number 243 and your masters are in room 314, I believe. They are located in the second building. I suggest, after you go to your room report to your master." Said Sanjo-sama.

"Hai. Thank you Sanjo-sama, this means a lot!" I bowed and left.

'Oh my goddess! Sanjo-sama is so nice!' I thought I practically ran out fo the building, that is until I got lost.

"Jeeez, I can be so stupid! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I said while hitting my head.

_Rustle._ What was that? Am I being stalked? "Nya~"

I quickly turned around to find a cat- no, more like kitten, and a blue kitten at that!

"Awww... Hi there little guy..." I said as I approached the kitten.

Instead of running away the midnight blue kitten came right up to me, "Nya~" it looked up at me, "What beautiful golden eyes you have!".

I pick the golden eyed kitten up, I saw a tag, "So, you must have an owner."

The tag read:

_YORU_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

ROOM: 314 Seiyo Academy, Japan

(876)-555-4869

It was in the shape of a cross, and it was silver.

I took a closer look, the words were engraved in black topez. 'Ugggh.. PLEASE tell me my masters aren't some rich stuck up jerk-faces.' I pleaded in my head.

I kneeled on the ground, put Yoru down, and I opened my box praying that there may MAP in there.

I frantically groped through my box, I found … a handheld GPS?

"Well ya know Yoru, this GPS says," now I felt really stupid, " It says that the second building, is right over that bush.."

I stood up and saw a big building, it looked bigger than the first one! I picked back up Yoru, "Let's go see our masters!"

I went inside, but this time instead of sad lonely halls I found teens laughing, music playing, and it definitely looked like a good time! I walked down the corridors bustling with activity, walked a couple flights of stairs, a went up to the very top.

The rooms at the very bottom were marked in the one digits so I came all the way up here with the box and Yoru in my arms.

'This is one _weird_ corridor.' There was only one double door all the way in the middle, I walk over to it, I read 314.

"Wow..." I said, I knocked on the double door.

With that a boy about 5'10 with rustic hair and neon green eyes opened the door, he was wearing a long sleeved striped dark blue and light blue shirt, with a dark blue T-shirt over it, and dark blue jeans, with a dark blue knit cap, and a sleepy expression.(no shoes).

"Yoru? What in the world are you doing, being held by such a beautiful girl!" ask the neon eyed boy.

"Come in, Come in, I will take your stuff for you." He took my box and placed it on a glass table with metal legs.

The room I was in was big, it was defiantly modern too.

"I'm Souma Kukai," he took he hand and kissed it, "what's your name?"

I blushed a deep red "H-Hinamori A-Amu.." I said trying to regain my composure "I have come here for two reasons, one to return the lost kitten, and two I'm this room's new maid." I bowed.

Kukai wore a mischievous smile on his face "Ikuto, Nagi, get down here, you'll wanna hear this."

Two boys came from opposite sides of the room.

One with short midnight blue hair and eyes to match, he wore a white graphic tee, the graphics were in black, with a black sweat-jacket, with light blue jeans, and a black belt with a plain silver buckle. He was about 5'11(no shoe)

The second boy was just as umbstruc as the first two, he had long, flowing hair, down to his upper thigh, he had reddish-brown eyes, he wore, a dark yellow, man's tank-top, with black sweat pants, and sweat jacket on, with a water bottle in his hand. He was glistening with perspiration. About 5'10.

"What do you want Kukai?" the midnight haired boy asked annoyed. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he pointed to the boy who was about 5'11.

"And this is Fugisaki Nagihiko." He pointed to the 5'10 boy.

"Boys, this is Hinamori _Amu," _said the boy named Kukai, I didn't like how he said my name '_Amu_' just gives me the 'shivers'.

"She says, she's the new maid." At this all three teens grinned menacingly.

This is going to be a LONG school year...

"Nice to meet you I am Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi." Said while bowed, I of course bowed back.

"Oi, I'm Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto-sama." He smirked, at me. Oh so this is how it's gonna go down huh?

"You can bow now." He said, and I could tell I won't like this guy ONE bit.

I bowed, but I glared while doing so.

"You can call me Kukai!" said Kukai.

"Ikuto...-sama, I found your kitten, Yoru, wander around outside, _you_ should take better care of him." I said with the death glare still upon my face.

Yoru came up to me, and rubbed up against my leg. I picked him up, "Yoru, are you hurt at all?" I asked the poor kitten, "Nya~" he meowed while rubbing against my face.

Ikuto snatched Yoru away from me, now with a scowl no his face, "You _maid _are out of line," and at that Kukai ran out of the room, Ikuto was boreing holes in my eyes.

Kukai came back in carring a white box, with a black lacy ribbon tied around it.

Kukai handed Ikuto the box, "and for that you wear what _we_ tell _you _to wear." He shoved the box into my arms, "And NOW you wear this, your job starts now."

"Nagihiko, help her." The blue eyed snake ordered.

Nagi took my hand, and he took it gently, and pulled me in to a bedroom. "Amu.." he said "You have to be careful! Ikuto can be extremely umbstruckle." Nagi opened the box, his face went bright red. "What?" I inquired, went he didn't answer I yelled "WHAT?".

Nagi looked up at me and started laughing "HAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh my gosh your got kill someone! HAHAHHAH!"

He pulled out the frilliest, shortest outfit I have EVER seen.

First, of all, I dislike "Frilly" I dress "Punk".

Second, it's Pale PINK. I like HOT pink.

Third, it's short and not midthigh short, SHORTER than that.

Fourth, Nagi's helping me put it on. Nagi is a GUY.

Fifth and final, I am going to wear this AND _serve _3 amazing looking guys.

"Okay off with your.. umm.. clothing.." he said trying to hold back his embarrassment. "W-WHAT!" I yelled, "I-I c-can't take o-off my c-clothes in front o-off a b-b-boy!" I stuttered, not being able to regain my composure.

"It's okay I'm sure that, you look magnificent under your... um clothes..." he knew this outfit was so complicated that I had no clue what to do, I knew it to, so of course, he HAS to help me..

"T-try not to l-look, ok-kay?" I started to strip of my shoes, then my dress, my face getting redder and redder as I went on. Until I was in my bra and panties.

"O-okay, it's all off." I said my whole body red. Nagi turned around, and his whole face turned redder then mine, "I'm at my limit.." he said quietly and, before I know it he was having a nosebleed.

He took a tissue out of his pocket, as I ran over to him "Oh my -, are you okay?" I said as I took the tissue and held it to his red bleeding nose. Nagi was still red, but the bleeding stopped.

"Amu... ahh.. your sort of pressing up... against me..." Nagi said not looking at me, "CRAP!" I yelled "I am sooooo sorry!".

"Let's just get your 'outfit' on," said Nagi "Okay." I said, still not use to the fact I'm half naked with a boy in the same room as me.

He took the corset, it was pale pink. _Yuck._ With white ruffles, I took off my bra, AFTER I put it on. Nagi pulled it so tight I could hardly breath it pushed my 'chias' upward. Then I put on the socks, I did this by myself, they came up midthigh and that where white, with pale pink frillies.

They hooked on to the corset.

The next thing was the skirt, the _mini _skirt. It was like a white silky tutu. And a small bottom apron. My shoes were 5-inch non-peep, pale pink complicated buckle heels. So Nagi did them for me.

There was a white and pale pink bow to go tie around my waist attached to the apron. The bows ends ruffled down to the back of my kneecaps.

Around my neck was a corset choker it was white, of course, the ribbons went down to my chest 'area'.

Nagi clipped string straps with frills hanging off my shoulders.

Nagi put my hair down and put a bow on the left side of my head.

"You're done!" he said admiring his job-well done. I looked at myself in a full length mirror, I looked like … like … "A Beautiful Maid!" spouted Nagi, "That's what you look like.". He was right.

I walked back into the main room, where I first came in and meant the boys. Only to find two umbstruck boys looking me up and down.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a LONGG night._

~).(~

**Rain: Goodbye Lovelys!**

**Amu: R&R Please?**

**Ikuto: Atleast five, ten would be great though.**

**Rain: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
